


Кошмар из прошлого

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Doctor!John, Don't copy to another site, Don't wake John suddenly when he's having nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, combat flashback, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Man Down" за авторством 221B_hound.Когда Лестрейд решает в очередной раз устроить у Шерлока антинаркотический обыск, у Джона происходит флешбэк.





	Кошмар из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432846) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



           Из спальни Шерлока донесся слабый всхлип. Частое дыхание. Мучительный стон. Звуки, вырывавшиеся у человека, зажатого в тисках фантомной боли, воображаемого или запечатленного в памяти ужаса.  
           Шерлок стоял перед дверью, положив руку на ручку, и раздумывал, как лучше поступить. Нечасто он оказывался в подобной ловушке неуверенности, когда не мог выбрать правильный курс. Это его раздражало. И беспокоило. Его беспокоил Джон.  
           Точно так же, как раздражало и беспокоило, что он не вычислил практику брикстонского культа использовать галлюциногены до того, как послал к ним Джона через боковой ход. В результате к тому времени, когда Шерлоку удалось пробраться туда через заднюю дверь и найти в подвале своего напарника, наркотические пары уже начали оказывать на Джона свое влияние, затуманив ему сознание и придав агрессии. Скрутив лидера культа вместе с двумя его прислужниками, Джон едва не завалил заодно и Шерлока, лишь в последнюю минуту смутно осознав, что Шерлок — не враг. Франклин склонял адептов своего культа к совершению злодеяний, в том числе, и одурманивая их наркотиками, и Шерлок мог только догадываться, как Джону вообще удалось им не поддаться. То, видимо, была дань военной выдержке и относительно недолгого времени под действием ядовитых паров.  
           Он тогда поскорее вытащил Джона на свежий воздух, и они пешком двинулись к дому, поскольку было очевидно, что в такси Джона станет тошнить. На улице Джону стало легче, и когда они в пять утра наконец добрались до Бейкер-стрит, доктор уже клялся, что нет никакой необходимости обращаться в больницу.  
           — Выспаться, Шерлок. Просто выспаться. Это все, что мне нужно. Ты просто... просто...  
           Но по лестнице он поднимался, сильно шатаясь, на площадке чуть не свалился, а его речь стала к этому времени почти бессвязной. В итоге Шерлок решил, что чем тащить Джона на себе по лестнице в его комнату, легче завести его к себе в спальню. Дрожа всем телом, Джон свернулся на его постели и, извиняясь, внезапно сообщил, что "ночь наверняка будет поганой. Просто игнорируй меня, ладно?"  
           И вот теперь Шерлок стоял у двери, отказываясь игнорировать, как его просили, доносящиеся изнутри звуки кошмара. А затем зашел еще дальше и осторожно открыл дверь. Одетый в майку и штаны-карго, Джон лежал на боку, свернувшись в тугой комок и, захлебываясь горловыми всхлипами, хватал ртом воздух, словно пробежал через весь Лондон.  
           Шерлок протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо, полагая, что такое прикосновение может успокоить друга. Он знал, что подобный жест люди считают успокаивающим.  
           Но сейчас он едва избежал ответной реакции — неуклюжей, но достаточно яростной — Джон вскрикнул и махнул кулаком. Удар с такого угла едва ли мог достичь цели, но кое-что он определенно доказывал: прикосновение, по крайней мере, в данный момент, Джона не успокаивало. Он даже не проснулся. Грудь его часто вздымалась от переживаемого кошмара, и он всем телом старался отползти к изголовью, словно пытаясь скрыться от того, что его преследовало.  
           Шерлок попытался пойти другим путем: бормотал что-то успокаивающе, звал Джона по имени и даже пробовал что-то напевать, но реакция оставалась все той же. Джон его не слышал — только лежал, свернувшись в комок, и пытался превратиться в как можно меньшую цель.  
           Не представляя, что еще можно сделать, Шерлок взял в шкафу свою ночную одежду и, притворив дверь, вышел из спальни. Он направился наверх в комнату Джона, желая хоть немного перехватить сна.

* * *

           Три часа спустя могучий грохот внизу вырвал Шерлока из неглубокого беспокойного сна. Детектив в мгновение ока оказался на ногах и на кратчайший миг удивился, куда подевалась дверь, но быстро сориентировался: не моя комната, дело, пошло не по плану, он в комнате Джона — Джон!  
           Как был, в пижамных штанах и футболке, Шерлок слетел вниз и не сразу осознал, что гостиная полна полицейских, а Лестрейд стоит напротив его спальни и, сложив руки на груди, громко говорит, сердито глядя в раскрытую дверь:  
           — Шерлок, вы сами напросились. Нечего было прихватывать с собой улики. Рассказывайте про культ, и я отзову людей!  
           Мгновением позже из спальни детектива донесся придушенный вопль — крик боли, который внезапно оборвался, и что-то вновь оглушительно грохнуло. Лестрейд заметил стоящего на лестнице консультирующего детектива, его брови удивленно поползли вверх, и ровно в этот момент из спальни Шерлока ласточкой вылетел полицейский — явно не по собственной воле. Отрикошетив от косяка, парень шатко рухнул прямо на руки раздраженному Лестрейду.  
           А когда в дверном проеме появился еще один человек — невысокий, плохо соображающий и рассерженный — молодой полицейский схватился за детектива-инспектора и попытался оттащить его в сторону.  
           Джон Ватсон напряженно скорчился у двери, хрипло дыша и нервно "стреляя" взглядом по комнате, но что бы он ни видел, это явно была не гостиная 221Б. Его глаза были не сфокусированы, и через мгновение он резко вздрогнул, наткнувшись взглядом на нечто, видимое только ему.  
           — Мюррей! — хрипло рявкнул он. — Мюррей, где они засели? — Он пригнулся от невидимой опасности, почти распластался по полу, и внезапно с его губ посыпались резкие, отрывистые приказы военного: — Ложись! Мюррей, черт, не давай им подниматься, у нас снайперский огонь, твою мать, где наконец подкрепление? — Он уставился на оружие, которого наяву в его руках больше не было, и оглядел призрачную обстановку, выискивая взглядом дым и трассирующий огонь, оставшиеся в другой жизни. Его лицо, руки и ноги покрывала тонкая пленка пота.  
           Лестрейд мудро решил не сходить с места, пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг Джона. Именно такого он никогда не видел, но, будучи полицейским, несколько раз сталкивался с проявлениями ПТСР и его симптомами — ожившими наяву кошмарами. Инспектор счел, что самое разумное сейчас отойти в сторонку от доктора Ватсона, пока его, беднягу, кто-нибудь не разбудит.  
           Позади него полицейский что-то забормотал насчет "бешеного вулкана", который обнаружился у Холмса в постели и которому не понравилось, что его так грубо стащили на пол. Тем временем, стоявший справа от Джона, Андерсон шагнул к доктору и протянул к нему руку. Скорее всего, он лишь хотел помочь, не имея в виду ничего плохого.  
           Но Джон Ватсон явно решил, что перед ним афганский боевик, который держит в вытянутой руке пистолет. Что и объяснило его последовавшие действия — он резким движением бросился на Андерсона, поднырнул под вытянутую руку, обхватил его запястье руками и стал выкручивать, пока Андерсон не завопил в голос. В следующее мгновение ноги Андерсона взметнулись в воздух, и он рухнул на пол, а вырвавшийся у него вопль оборвался придушенным звуком, ибо доктор придавил его горло коленями, "пришпилив" над головой обе руки эксперта. Джон снова выкрикнул имя Мюррея, требуя доложить обстановку и чертов пистолет.  
           И в этот момент Шерлок, который, как предполагалось, соображал лучше, сделал практически ту же глупость, что и Андерсон. Он шагнул на пол с последней ступеньки лестницы, и голова Джона тут же дернулась в его сторону.  
           — Джон...  
           Кто бы мог подумать, что доктор умеет двигаться с такой чертовой скоростью? Уж точно не Лестрейд. Вот только что Джон сидел на Андерсоне и душил его, а в следующую минуту он уже опрокидывает на пол консультирующего детектива. Но намерения доктора определенно были совершенно разные. В отличие от Андерсона, Шерлока он опрокидывал странно бережно — подставив руки под голову и спину, чтобы смягчить падение — словно Шерлок падал не от его толчка, а сам по себе.  
           Потрясенный такой реакцией, Шерлок безмолвно таращился на друга, который прижимал его к полу, но не как врага — одной рукой он уверенно и с необычайной силой прижимал, давил на правую грудную мышцу, а другой ощупывал голову, горло, плечи и пояс — очень быстро, но методично и тщательно. Удовлетворенно не обнаружив никаких ран, правая рука присоединилась к левой, и они обе яростно вдавились в грудь детектива.  
           — Черт! Мюррей, — бормотнул доктор. — МЮРРЕЙ! Мне нужен перевязочный набор и срочно, срочно, СРОЧНО!  
           — Джон, — попытался заговорить Шерлок, но рука Джона внезапно ласково погладила его лоб.  
           — Ч-ч-ч, все хорошо, Пит. Не поднимайся. Помощь уже в пути. Уже вот-вот. Сержант Хили передал все на базу, они уже едут. Держись, — руки Джона по-прежнему зажимали несуществующую рану в груди Шерлока, прижимая самого детектива к полу. — Помощь сейчас будет.  
           — Джон, со мной все в порядке.  
           — Да. В порядке. В полном порядке. Помощь идет. Вертушка... Уже в пути. С тобой все будет... с тобой все будет...  
           Шерлок перехватил его запястья.  
           — Джон. Я — Шерлок. Со мной все хорошо.  
           Но глаза Джона были закрыты, и он тряс головой.  
           У дивана силился приподняться Андерсон, который отчаянно кашлял. У Донован, копавшейся в куче валявшихся на столе CD, выскользнула из напряженных пальцев "добыча", и диски с треском полетели на пол.  
           Звук вышел не особенно громким, но Джон мгновенно накрыл собой "пациента" — часто дыша и ругаясь на чем свет стоит, он закрыл голову и торс Шерлока своим телом.  
           Детектив с трудом высвободил руку и обхватил Джона за плечи.  
           — Капитан Ватсон, отставить! — рявкнул он впечатляюще командирским тоном. — Вертушка уже на месте. Отставить.  
           Но Джон не двинулся с места. Он не мог. Его трясло всем телом.  
           — Отставить, солдат! — попытался еще раз Шерлок.  
           — Е-естьсэр! — ответил наконец Джон, но так и не двинулся.  
           — Вольно, капитан.  
           — Сэр. Я ранен, сэр. Меня... подстрелили. Я не могу... я... не могу... — по телу Джона прошла дрожь. — Пит? — его голос зазвучал еле слышно и очень печально. — Я же говорил. Говорил тебе, помощь уже... помощь....  
           В гробовой тишине гостиной Шерлок решил сменить тактику. Он обхватил рукой голову друга, осторожно поглаживая его волосы.  
           — Я знаю. Помощь уже здесь, Джон. Все хорошо. Отбой. Я — Шерлок, Джон. Все кончилось.  
           Тот по-прежнему не шевелился, дыхание у него срывалось, но постепенно, очень постепенно Джон все-таки стал успокаиваться. Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Потом еще раз.  
           Все еще плохо соображая, он сел прямее и потянулся рукой к левому плечу, потом отнял ее и посмотрел на ладонь, явно ожидая увидеть кровь.  
           — Я... меня... меня...  
           Все еще лежавший на полу, Шерлок протянул руку к его щеке.  
           — Да, тебя ранили. Давно. Не сейчас. Сейчас с тобой все хорошо.  
           — Я... — ошеломленно произнес Джон, но дыхание его постепенно становилось ровнее, несмотря на то, что адреналин все еще бурлил в венах. Джон нахмурил лоб и опустил взгляд на друга. — Шерлок?  
           — Со мной все в порядке, — Шерлок задрал футболку, показывая, что на его груди нет никаких ран — ни обнаженных мышц, ни оголенной плоти и крови. — Видишь?  
           Все еще пребывая в тумане кошмара, Джон прижал растопыренную ладонь к груди Шерлока — туда, где, он помнил, всего несколько мгновений назад лились струйки артериальной крови, которую он пытался остановить. Он провел пальцами по чистой, неповрежденной коже — сначала осторожно, а потом быстрыми врачебными движениями ощупывая в поисках ран, которые более не существовали. И затем пошел еще дальше: осев на пятки, он подсунул руки подмышки Шерлоку и приподнял его, чтобы проверить, нет ли ран на спине. Шерлок прислонился к его груди.  
           — Видишь? Все хорошо, — терпеливо повторил он.  
           Они сидели лицом к лицу на полу, в мятой ночной одежде. Того, что на них смотрят, Джон просто не сознавал, а Шерлок настолько сосредоточился на сидящем перед ним друге, что его это просто не заботило.  
           — Мы попали в засаду, — произнес Джон, частично еще находясь во власти кошмара. — Сержант Лансер. Пит. Он... — Джон сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. — Погиб. Он погиб, — Джон снова прижал ладонь к груди Шерлока. — Ранение в грудь. Мы были под обстрелом, и я не мог добраться до перевязочного набора. И Мюррей не мог подняться, он бы погиб. А потом меня подстрелили.  
           Рядом послышался чей-то вздох — то ли выражение облегчения, то ли сочувствия или сопереживания, но Джон наконец полностью пришел в себя. Он моргнул и поднял глаза на Лестрейда, заодно боковым зрением отметив маячивших неподалеку Андерсона и Донован, а так же молодого полицейского в форме — бледного и до сих пор слегка перепуганного.  
           Джон застонал и весь сжался, закрыв голову руками и судорожно втягивая в себя воздух.  
           — Шерлок?  
           — Да, Джон?  
           — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я никого не застрелил.  
           — Ты никого не застрелил. И даже вряд ли неисправимо навредил Андерсону, хотя это, вероятно, к лучшему, — в голосе Шерлока звучали некоторые сомнения.  
           Джон с несчастным видом кивнул.  
           — Отлично. Просто потрясающе. А причина, по которой здесь собралась вся эта честная компания и лицезреет мой экстравагантный психотический приступ, вызванный наркотическим отравлением...?  
           Лестрейд кашлянул. Джон неохотно перевел на него взгляд.  
           — Я подумал, что Шерлока можно заставить вернуть кое-какие улики по твоему делу, если устроить ему облаву с утра пораньше, — объяснил инспектор. — Что превратилось в грандиозную демонстрацию целиком и полностью облажавшегося Ярда, если можно так выразиться. Мне очень жаль, Джон. И особенно, что мы позволили юному Уиттингтону сдернуть тебя с кровати.  
           — Прошу прощения, что вмазал его в шкаф, — пробормотал Джон. — Хотя в тот момент я искренне думал, что он хочет перерезать мне горло.  
           — А мы в тот момент считали, что ты — Шерлок.  
           — Да, когда люди начинают считать меня Шерлоком, имеют тенденцию происходить ужасные вещи, — Джону даже удалось слегка ухмыльнуться вышеуказанному детективу. Шерлок поднял бровь, но комментировать не стал, решив лучше подняться на ноги. Потом он протянул руку Джону, и тот после секундного замешательства за нее ухватился, позволяя другу поднять себя на ноги.  
           Джон провел дрожащей рукой по лбу и, сердито нахмурившись, посмотрел на трясущиеся пальцы.  
           — Шерлок, отдай ему улики. А мне нужно в душ, — он привычно-рассеянно потер искалеченное плечо. — И обезболивающее. Достань мне обезболивающее. И еще чай. И завтрак.  
           Игнорируя уставившихся на него людей, Джон схватился за перила лестницы и, опираясь на них, заковылял наверх в ванную.  
           Когда дверь за ним закрылась и раздался шум включенной воды, все взгляды обратились на Шерлока. Тот посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
           — Все промаркировано и лежит около камина в коробке с надписью "Брикстон". В следующий раз просто спросите.  
           Лестрейд вздохнул.  
           — Понятно. Да. Хорошо. Вы в порядке, Андерсон? Прекрасно. Донован, забирай коробку. Мы уходим. Да, докладывать тут не о чем. Совсем. Мы просто... уйдем, вы ведь не против, Шерлок? Идемте.  
           И они все покинули квартиру. Оставшийся стоять посреди опустевшей гостиной Шерлок поднял взгляд к лестничному пролету, ведущему к ванной.  
           И, хотя детектива обычно нельзя было назвать ужасно хозяйственным — да и в домашних делах он был, по меньшей мере, просто ужасен, но сейчас он поставил чайник, сделал яичницу с тостами, освободил на столе некоторое пространство, расположил там завтрак, чай и воду, положил рядом две таблетки сильнодействующего обезболивающего и затем направился в свою комнату, чтобы оценить, какой ущерб нанесли его гардеробу.


End file.
